Curiosity killed the cat
by Poddyful
Summary: [On Hiatus] Kyo walked into something he shouldn’t have, and in punishment, Akito…? Kyoru
1. Chapter 1

I made another furuba one! Oh yeah lol…

Summary- Kyo walked into something he shouldn't have, and in punishment, Akito…?

It was raining. Kyo was spread across his bed, wanting to just die.

"Oh Jesus…why me? Arrgh…" he grumbled. It was like falling down an endless pitch, with knives shooting him every second, but he couldn't see them…only the pain told him that they were there.

A knock pulled him out of his irritated thoughts.

"What" he called out. This had better be good.

"Kyo-kun, Hatori-san wants you at the main house for your check-up in about half an hour" a weird girlish voice floated into the room.

"Quit imitating Tohru, baka inu, why doesn't he come over here?" Kyo snapped. He was getting more and more annoyed every second. Shigure sighed dramatically and went back to his normal voice.

"Well, you need your check up but Akito's been wanting him more than ever now he won't let him leave …"

"Right" Kyo interrupted. He heard the Hentai dog skip downstairs. Why the hell doesn't he grow up? Annoying…

Kyo changed into his usual clothes- a black T-shirt and bean green jeans (a/n hey they all rhyme! Yay!...lol).

"Tohru, I'm going out for about half an hour" he yelled as he passed the kitchen.

"Hai" her voice soothed his nerves. So did the smell of her cooking. He smiled and grabbed an umbrella on his way out.

He was early. Hatori wasn't in his room. Presumably he was treating Akito. He wondered up and down the hall until he came to Akito's door. It was open. Kyo frowned and looked inside. His hands clasped over his mouth.

Akito was bent over Hatori doing something Kyo would never want to remember seeing. Was Akito gay! Why would Hatori allow Akito to kiss him?

_Because he is the God… _

"Ah…the monster…" Kyo's hands were still clamped over his mouth. Hatori, taking his chance while Akito turned around, made a disgusted face.

"Why, Kyo, come in…I'm sure Hatori wasn't expecting you to come until…another fifteen minutes?"

Kyo's expression was still frozen. His feet were dragging his body into the room without his agreement.

"Now, Kyo, what should we do to punish you. You know you weren't supposed to see that". Kyo's eyes were wide and he slowly lowered his shaking hand. Akito's expression was smug.

"Ah…I know. Hatori…maybe I should use my power, let's see what it can do…"

He said. Kyo stood transfixed. His gaze never leaving the juunishi god. Akito stood up and walked towards Kyo. Kyo was paralyzed. His feet seemed glued to the spot and the same with his eyes.

Akito reached out one hand and a dark blue glow formed. Kyo's mouth opened slightly. He felt something cold over his forehead, then his whole body froze.

"AAARRGGHH!" Kyo felt like lava had been poured over his body. His eyes showed white and he collapsed on the floor. If he didn't melt than he was surely going to disappear off the face of this earth! His internal organs must be filled with millions of scorpions and insect that were biting…

He lay on the floor, cold sweat pouring down his furry face. Furry? Kyo shakily raised a paw. He was in his cat form. His breathing pattern was irregular; it came out in short bursts and every so often, he would cough, which would make his lungs burn like hell. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Mew…" his eyes widened. No…surely not…

Akito chuckled. Hatori was looking as indifferent as always, except for the fact that he had a slight frown.

"You won't be able to speak for a while, Kyo-kun…" Akito sneered, "Hatori, get him out of my sight and ring Shigure to tell him Kyo won't be at home for about a week…take Kyo, in this form, back to his house and tell them that it's a stray you found on the streets." (a/n in case you didn't get that last bit, it basically means that Shigure was to be informed that Kyo was away, but instead is at home in this cat form.)

Hatori obediently picked up Kyo and walked back down the hall to his office. When he got in there he sighed.

"Gomenasai, Kyo, but you'll be like this for a while…and I might as well tell you, every time you try to tell to tell someone who doesn't know about this using any method, then the number of days you stay like this will increase…did you want to say something?" Hatori grabbed a bottle of ink and a couple of pieces of paper. Kyo dipped one of his claws in and started writing. He had to dip his claw in every one eighth of a stroke he made. Hatori watched patiently.

'When will I turn back?' Kyo decided that it was too bothersome to bother about punctuation, so he left out the sentence enders.

"It should be a week, unless you do what I told you not to do"

'What about school'

"Well, you'll just have to skip that"

'Will Shigure know'

"Yes, I think I will tell him. However, he wouldn't be the type to blab, however immature he may be. Especially with Yuki in the house"

'Would anyone else know' Hatori hesitated before answering

"I think Shigure might tell Ayame." Kyo frowned.

'What if someone found out'

"They might all find out in the end, but if they find out and can't keep a secret, then I'll just have to take their memories" Hatori replied with a pained expression.

'What about my bracelet'

"What _about_ your bracelet?"

Silence.

Kyo wiped his inky paw on another sheet of paper. Hatori stood up and picked Kyo up again. He squirmed.

"Stop moving around, or I'll drop you. You have to get used to this" Hatori scowled.

Kyo stopped squirming and gave Hatori a death glare. Hatori opened the door to his car and waited for Kyo to hop off. Kyo jumped off and slammed into the bit above the door. Hatori caught him just in time. Kyo jumped off a bit lower this time, rubbing his sensitive nose with his paw, slightly disgruntled.

Lol yeah! Chapter one finished ;) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru answered the door when Hatori ring the door bell.

"Ah! Hatori-san! Shigure-san's told me what happened. Is it this cat? He's so cute! He looks like Kyo! Has it got a name?" she asked. Hatori smiled his rare smile and shook his head.

"You can name it if you want" he said, handing her the cat.

"I'm going to call him Kyo!" she announced happily. She flounced away upstairs. Hatori sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Shigure came out of the kitchen.

"Tori-chan! Come and join us for dinner!" he yelled spiritedly. He was putting on a good act, as usual. Hatori took off his shoes and went in.

Upstairs, Tohru had set up her room as a cat heaven. Literally. But for cats. Kyo decided on the spot that he should stay away from the cat food. It didn't smell very inviting and he bet that it tasted worse than it smells. He inspected the toys, eyes narrowing in disgust, and blushing (as much as a cat could blush) at the kitty litter tray. He stepped gracefully into his bed, and sneezed. Phew…he was allergic to that kind of wool, he guessed. He leapt up onto Tohru's bed without a second thought and started sleeping soundly. Tohru smiled and went downstairs.

Hatori and Shigure (both very good actors), acted surprised at the cat's behaviour. Yuki was frowning.

"Honda-san, did you say that this cat looks like Kyo?" he asked. Shigure and Hatori started sweating. Tohru nodded.

"and he sort of acted like Kyo-kun too. I don't think Kyo-kun would be very impressed with the low quality thing that I bought…" she started worrying. Shigure flew into dramatic rants about how the things Tohru bought could not possibly be low quality. Yuki was thinking and Hatori was observing him nervously. Then, when Shigure drew his breath ready to rant on some more, Hatori interrupted him.

"Honda-san, well, I guess it's pretty obvious that it has probably been living in a human house and got the habits from there, or maybe he's just born that way. In any case, he seems to eat human food, sleep on a bed with his owner and maybe doesn't participate in normal cat activities. So-"

"Excuse me for interrupting, Hatori. Honda-san, can I have a look at the cat?" Yuki asked, turning to Tohru. Tohru was about to nod when Shigure decided to speak up.

"Yuki-kun! You pervert! How could you make up an excuse like that just to go into Tohru's room? You- oomph" Shigure grunted as his head came in contact with the ground. Yuki's fist shook. From the pain or anger, one couldn't tell.

The next half hour was a mess. Hatori excused himself to the bathroom and retired hastily out of the room. Tohru was trying to revive the dog, who was feigning unconsciousness. After a short while Yuki went to bed with a headache and Shigure had stopped pretending that he had fainted. Tohru was rushing around the room for a while before also going back up to her bedroom, flustered and confused about what had just happened…which is why she heard a loud shriek from something as she sat down on her bed to sort out her mind.

"AH! GOMENASAI KYO-CHAN!" she shrieked, her nerves starting to get on edge again. Kyo sighed and hopped off the bed. The yelling from downstairs a couple of minutes ago had woken him from his peaceful slumber and he had a headache as bad- if not worse- than the mouse's. Tohru checked her bed for any other objects before lying down. Seconds later, she fell asleep.

Kyo watched her for a moment. The moonlight shining through the window had an angelic effect on her. Tohru's brown hair fanned out around her and the light from the moon seemed to create a halo around her head…_ouch _

Kyo clutched his head with his soft paws. He had crept closer and closer without realizing it, and as a result banged his head into the hard wood of the bed. He snorted and leapt agilely onto the bed, where he curled up subconsciously next to Tohru and fell asleep again.

Hatori allowed Shigure to reach over his desk and light his cigarette. He took a long drag and savoured the feel of nicotine on his tongue (a/n I don't smoke so I just made all that up XD). Shigure leant back and lit his own. After a few minutes of silence, Shigure spoke.

"Tori-chan…why do you think Akito did that?" he asked with a tone of seriousness that few people have heard before. Hatori eyed him for a couple of seconds. He was frowning. A genuine frown, not like the playful ones he usually gave Tohru or someone to accompany his teasing. Hatori tore his eye away and took out his cigarette between two fingers.

"You, out of anyone, should know" he answered carefully. Shigure smiled faintly. Hatori looked up the ceiling. Shigure followed his gaze and smirked.

"I wonder what Kyo's doing?" he asked. Hatori rolled his eyes. Then he thought about it. Kyo could be taking ad…he shook his head and stood up. Shigure germs were starting to have effect on him.

"I'm going" he announced before departing. Shigure sighed dramatically and looked at his messy desk.

"Maybe I should swap zodiacs with Kagura" he mused. He reached behind him and heard the light switch's satisfying click. He leant back on his chair and slept.

Sorry for very late update plus crappy chapter T.T


End file.
